A secret to reveal
by chiaralighe
Summary: June 2005. The xmen at a party for Xavier birthday ... an elevator... so much secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

-- It's really late -- _Logan_

-- Is everyone here? -- _Hank_

-- Nope. Rogue, you take the other ones and we will'take this -- _Ororo_

They had decided to leave the party and now they were in front of the elevator. They decided to slit: Ororo, Hank, Scott, Logan and Bobby on the inner elevator and the others on the panoramic ones. The door opened and they entered. Ororo pushed the button for the flat earth. It was 2:00 am and they were really tired. The party had been long and boring, as always when organized by Prof. Xavier's grandsons the his birthday.

-- Another like this and I'll kill myself with my hands ! -- _Logan_

-- I hope this will be the last for the rest of the year… -_Bobby_

Logan was fighting to held open his eyes. Bobby was on the pavement, Hank was eating a chocolate stolen at the party, Ororo was playing with the cellular and Scott was supported to the wall.

-- How can a guy smile all the evening, uninterruptedly, to people that pretends to be interested in Charles in order to earn some money at his death? -- _Bobby_

-- Are you talking with me? -- _Scott_

-- I just don't understand… -- _Bobby_

--Perhaps it is easier when you know they'll have nothing and you will inherit everything -- _Ororo_

Ororo's comment made a dead silence in the elevator. The girl felt the killer eyes of Cyclops on her even hidden behind glasses.

-- Sorry, I don't know why I've said that.. it's just this elevator never arrives… how much time are we here? _-- Ororo_

Ororo didn't like place closed because of her claustrophobia. And the party was at the 120th.

-- You had to take the panoramic ones -- _Hank_

-- No, you simply had to fly down. -- _Logan_

-- Really cute -- _Ororo_

Sometimes Logan couldn't stand women, with all their whims, and now he was so tired...

Scott had not moved from his stare after Ororo's comment and Logan decided he for sure would have taken the other car.

-- And then the cellular never work in these places! -- _Ororo_

-- 'Ro we are arriving, calm down. -- _Hank_

But … a noise…

-- What was that ? _-- Bobby_

-- Ok Bobby, really amusing, now hit the button _-- Ororo_

-- It wasn't me, it just stopped _-- Bobby_

-- Ok, we are really really scared… now please make the elevator move -- _Logan_

-- I swear, it wasn't me -- _Bobby_

Scott raised his head and glared at the boy: he was scared.

-- It wasn't him _-- Scott_

-- Oh my God, can we play tomorrow ? _-- Hank_

-- Guys… _-- Bobby_

-- I can't believe you never know when it's the wrong moment !!! _-- Logan_

Now he was really angry and headed towards Bobby who was staring at the panel control.

--Fuck! _-- Logan_

-- I told you! _--Scott_

-- Are you saying it's really broken ? _-- Ororo_

-- Calm down 'Ro, It just stopped. Let's wait some minutes _-- Scott_

-- So, when is it allowed to worry ? _-- Bobby_

-- Hey icicle… I am trying thinking here ... hush or go in the opposite corner _--Logan_

Bobby understood immediately that it was becoming serious: Logan's voice betrayed always his feelings. He went away toward Ororo who was already shaking.

-- Try this one _-- Hank_

-- I'd pushed everything… any other brilliant ideas? _-- Logan_

-- All right , we have just to wait _-- Hank_

-- How long ? _-- Bobby_

-- I think only a few minutes _-- Scott_

Hank and Scott exchanged a sad smile of understanding and worry: they did not know the cause of the elevator'stop and Ororo was already having a panic attack.

They had only to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Half an hour was passed and still nothing!

-- Do you think someone know we are trapped here? -- _Bobby _

-- Sure they knows, the others will be waiting for us and we have also played the alarm -- _Scott _

-- So why nobody is coming ? -- _Bobby _

-- Perhaps... they do not know -- _Ororo_

Now the boys were all seated on the elevator floor, everyone on different walls: only Ororo and Scott were touching. Ororo was panicking and Scott had approached the girl to calm her.

-- It could be a fire and it's that reason because we don't hear nobody... because everyone is already out -- _Bobby _

-- Oh please, shut up! -- _Logan _

-- People trapped in elevators during a fire have no chance to survive _– Bobby_

-- But there's no fire here. Relax! -- _Logan _

At this point Ororo was crying and Logan could not withhold a smile seeing the imperturbable Scott Summers tighten his friend.

Without warnig the light began shaking and after a few moments they were completely in the dark

-- Oh my God...!!! -- _Ororo _

-- Relax, it will return in a second -- _Hank _

-- I've told you: there's a fire! -- B_obby _

-- It's only the electricity -- _Hank _

Bobby was not helping at all and Scott was not talking and this meant he was scared to death... as always in the dark, gift of the months in which he had been blind, after the appearance of his mutant power, when nobody knew how containing his optic blast.

Hank was deciding if he had to go to Scott when felt Logan raising and heading towards the wall Ororo and Scott were sharing.

Logan was not particularly friendly, expecialy with Cyclops, but in the months he had been at the institute he had learned to know a bit the boys and now he was percieving pure terror from the leader of the X-men.

-- Ro, I'm coming towards you... don't be scared if you feel touching --_ Logan_

He reached the wall and sitting down felt Ororo's dressed and Scott's coat; he took the Ororo's hand trying to not touch Summers who didn't love showing his weaknesses to Logan.

-- Boys, we have just to wait -- _Hank _

And they waited for what seemed an eternity.

-- I can't stand this -- _Bobby _

Hank decided he had to invent something... a distraction.

-- We can do a game -- _Hank _

-- Oh mother, you can't be serious -- _Logan _

-- Of course I'm serious. In situations like these you can discover extraordinary things about people who are with you -- _Hank _

-- I don't understand. -- _Bobby _

-- Practically everyone tells something important and that the others don't know at condition that at the end of the critical situation, everyone forgets what has been said - _Hank _

To Logan it seemed crazy but the situation was becoming heavy for Ororo and he couldn't think at a different solution.

-- it's no so bad, I think we can try -- _Logan _

-- So, it's ok ? -- _Hank _

Everyone accepted except Scott who was still in silence.

-- Ehi boss, what do you think ? -- _Logan _

Scott was just too scared to speak but before his fears came always the group and, at the moment, distract Ororo was the priority

-- Ok, but I want to be the last one -- _Scott _

-- No problem. Who wants to begin? - _Hank_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

-- So? Who'll begin ? -- _Hank_

-- You proposed the game so you'll begin ... so we can understand how it works -- _Logan_

-- It seems an excuse but it's ok, I'll begin. Let me think… ok, I have it. A secret I've never revealed is … but remember the rules… it will remain here… nobody will talk about this out of this elevator – _Hank_

-- If we'll go out at all! -- _Bobby_

-- Bobby ! -- _Scott_

-- Com on … go! -- _Logan_

-- Ok. It happened 12 years ago, and … I kissed the girlfriend of a friend I care so much… -- _Hank_

-- What? I can't believe it! -- _Bobby_

-- I always say that: the perfect man does not exist… not even if he's a genius. -- _Logan_

-- It's terribile but it happened… I don't know how … and you have no idea how much I blame myself for that… but it began like … -- _Hank_

( FLASHBACK)

Hank was sitting there, pretending to not hear their screms… but it was impossible. He cannot undestand how two persons in love could quarrel so much. Certainty in love the discussions were contemplated but this perhaps was a little too much. He heard a door slamming and looking outside the window he saw the MAN gone… finally the discussion was ended!

-- Hank? Do you know where I can find an aspirin? I have a terrible headache. -- _Y_

**Y** was all red in face, the hair in disorder and eyes swollen like balls.

-- Sure, in laboratory . I'm going to take it. -- _Hank_

-- No, it doesn't matter… I… -- _Y_

Y let herself fall on a seat and began crying.

-- No, please, don't do this… you know him. -- _Hank_

-- Sorry, forgive me, but I can't stand it anymore! He is so stubborn… he doesn't listen to me… I'm always less important than his ideas… or his son! -- _Y_

Y was almost hysterical and Hank approached her to confort. He squeezed her between his arms and … although 20 years older than him she seemed so helpless! He started stroking her hair … they were so soft and… her body... Y was crying hard and Hank took her face between his hands… she was so beautiful! Their lips touched and after a moment their tongues! … and he found himself on the floor: Y was staring him with shocked eyes .

-- Oh my God, I'm sorry… I don't know…… I'm so sorry, I can't understand … -- _Hank_

-- Hank, nothing happened, you understood? Nothing! It was nothing and I don't want to talk about that in my entire life... you understood? -- _Y_

-- But, we have to talk… it was a mistake, I have to explain … -- _Hank_

Y races outside.

-- Wait, don't go … wait … MOIRA !!! -- _Hank_

(END FLASHBACK)

-- Moira? -- _Bobby_

-- Moira? -- _Scott_

-- Moira? -- _Ororo_

-- Moira… Moira McTaggart? Dr. Moira McTaggart? Xavier's wife? -- _Logan_

-- Ex wife, actually. -- _Hank_

-- You kissed Xavier's wife? This is a secret !!! -- _Bobby_

-- And he never asked you about that? I'm sure he knows. -- _Ororo_

-- No, not even a word… and they split after a few months -- _Hank_

-- Wow, even our Dr. McCoy makes mistakes… and relly big! It's like a record: the professor's wife -- _Bobby_

-- The game's pur pose was revealing big secrets -- _Hank_

-- I think you made it! -- _Scott_

-- Scott, I'm sorry. -- _Hank_

-- Don't! – _Scott_

To Scott Xavier was like a father and Hank had offended him.

-- Ok, so who's the next? -- _Hank_

-- Actually big like yours it's really difficult -- _Bobby_

-- Shut up! Logan? -- _Hank_

-- No, I wanna think about. Bobby, it's your turn. -- _Logan_

-- Ok. So my secret is... -- _Bobby_


End file.
